<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>together by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035630">together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 weeks of writing prompts [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Moving In Together, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and carol have been dating for a long time and finally decide to move in together (week 27 of my 30 weeks of writing prompts: moving in)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers &amp; Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 weeks of writing prompts [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Sunday afternoon, you were cuddling with Carol while you two were watching your favorite show, Sherlock. Sherlock was one of the best shows in the universe, according to Carol, who has seen shows from other planets and made the judgment. So, every Sunday was Sherlock Sunday for you and Carol, and Sherlock Sunday was never boring. Carol was gently brushing a hand down your hair while you two cuddled in a comfortable position and she had her arms wrapped around you as you leaned into her torso.</p><p>“We’ve been dating for two years now,” Carol comments, and you giggle, tilting your head up to press a kiss on her cheek. She breaks into an affectionate smile as she looks into your eyes, losing interest in the episode playing on the television.</p><p>“That is true,” You respond earnestly, which causes Carol to swat at you playfully. </p><p>“I was thinking…” Carol trails off, seeming rather nervous about what she’s about to ask. For a moment you think she might be proposing but before you can panic about the possibility of a proposal, you notice that Carol isn’t reaching for a ring. In your opinion, two years isn’t quite long enough to know that you want to marry somebody. Carol clears her throat and continues, “I was thinking we could move into a new place together. I mean, we practically live at each other’s houses already. I have countless hoodies of yours in my closet and you definitely have a ton of my DVDs.”</p><p>“You’re right,” You comment calmly, tracing Carol’s jawline softly with your fingertips. Your eyes don’t break away from Carol’s hazel eyes, and you hope that Carol can understand that you really love her. “I think that’s a good idea.”</p><p>“Really?” Carol’s entire face brightens as she places her hand on your cheek comfortingly. In all honesty, you don’t know how electricity was invented before Carol existed because Carol’s smile could light up a thousand light bulbs.</p><p>“Nope, I’m playing with you,” You deadpan in an obviously sarcastic voice and Carol gives you a gentle push in response. You both burst into laughter before spontaneously deciding to make out on the couch, completely missing the part where Sherlock comes back from the dead.</p><p>The next few months are chaotic but looking back, you’re glad that it all happened.</p><p>Selling an apartment was so much harder than you imagined. You had been living in your apartment ever since you left your parent’s house so selling an apartment a very new experience for you. Carol didn’t have to worry about selling her apartment since she only rented it, but she didn’t hesitate to help you with the process of selling your apartment. She helped you choose a real estate agent, figure out financial stuff, and ensure that you were able to manage work and moving out at the same time. </p><p>While you and Carol worked on selling your apartment, you both had to look for a new house at the same time, which was not a wise decision as it would have made more sense if you bought the house first before selling your apartment. Pretty soon, you and Carol find a cozy house in a small, quiet neighborhood that you both visited together and enjoyed. Although it was one of the pricier ones on the market, the house was truly both you and Carol’s dream house and through loans, you two were able to cover the offer you made. </p><p>Once the house was successfully purchased, you moved out of your apartment in order for your real estate agent to sell it. Carol helped you move out, and while you two were cleaning out your closet, Carol found a yellow and green polka-dot sundress in your closet. She made a face as she took it out to show you and asked, “What is this monstrosity? And why do you have this in your closet?”</p><p>“Oh god. That was from my aunt who came over to my place for Thanksgiving one year. She brought me the dress all the way from Chicago and refused to go to dinner until she saw me put it in my closet,” You covered your face out of embarrassment. Carol laughs in response, throwing the dress into the pile of clothing you would be donating to a local charity before kissing you on your forehead and continuing to clean out your closet.</p><p>You realized that Carol and you practically shared a single brain as she helped you move out of your apartment and temporarily into hers extremely efficiently. Your apartment was quickly sold and you and Carol moved your belongings into your new house as Carol’s last month in her apartment came to an end. </p><p>When you and Carol moved in, you two fixed up the house a little, even though it was in a relatively satisfactory condition when you two no got it. You two painted the walls with your favorite designs before organizing the furniture. You and Carol would spend endless hours making sure the house looked amazing and organized as you two moved in, which was no easy task when there seemed to be random boxes and objects strewn everywhere.</p><p>But soon, you and Carol properly got settled into your new home and little details that you noticed when you first moved in became familiar, like how your toothbrush was always on the right side of the toothbrush holder while Carol’s was always on the left. Or how you would walk past the five framed photos of you and Carol that were hung up in the hallway on your way to breakfast every morning. </p><p>You definitely got used to the fact that you and Carol now shared a giant bed, that always seemed so spacious because you two always cuddled next to each other at night. And, you didn’t bat an eye at the fact that you and Carol shared a closet, which meant your clothes often were mixed up with hers, but you didn’t mind because you loved wearing Carol’s comfortable clothes.</p><p>Your DVD collection expanded by three times since your collection is now combined with Carol’s, and you two can watch movies during the night more often, rather than simply having Sherlock Sunday. You also loved the fact that you and Carol always placed your shoes that you wore the most often next to each other near the front door.</p><p>Moving in together was a big step in your relationship with Carol, and while you aren’t quite ready to get married yet, you know that you will be ready one day because you and Carol will have grown together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can find me on tumblr<a href="https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/">@luckysam78</a>!<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>